


A Deck Between Us

by Monkarama



Category: Original Work, dads - Fandom, fathers day - Fandom
Genre: Father's Day, M/M, carpentry, decks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkarama/pseuds/Monkarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two suburban dads, bonding over the intricacies of lawn and garden work. A perfect story for father's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deck Between Us

            Tom Waltz was a middle class father of three living in the quiet burbs outside of Santa Monica. He worked as a car salesman for BMW and had quite the record on closing sales. He was working on his new deck which head had made using teak and galvanized nails and was working on varnishing the floor when he heard his neighbor Jerry Galt, an H&R Block accountant, walk into the back yard. Tom's eyes met Jerry's for a brief moment as he continued to layer on the varnish on the teak wood panels. They were intense and reminded Tom of when Jerry helped him set up his 401K. “Hey there neighboreno! Workin on the deck?”

“You know it! Just got some nice Valspar varnish for the teak.”

“That's nice, I just finished sanding down some oak for the railings on my deck myself. Say need a hand?”

“Sure Jerry. I can finish the varnish job, but I could use help with the gutter on the awning. It needs to be renailed. The nail gun is on the table there.”

“Nail guns? I prefer to use a hammer myself.” Jerry grinned and picked up the tool belt from the table and fastened it to his waist. He pulled off his polo shirt, his chest was tanned, dark brown like how Tom preferred his morning toast. “Hope you don't mind the gun show; I hate to get the shirt Ellie bought for me dirty on its first time out.”

            “How is Ellie? She's back at college now right?” Tom watched Jerry mount the ladder, the hammer in his belt lightly tapping his firm buttocks as he climbed.

“Yeah, I'm back at the house by myself till August.” Jerry pulled one of the galvanized nails from the belt and retrieved the hammer. His muscles were chiseled like the brick Tom used for his authentic barbeque pit. Jerry lived alone ever since his wife died and his daughter started taking ever semester of coursework she could at school to rush her degree in marine biology. Tom was a little jealous of Jerry's alone time, the kids kept him busy and always demanded attention. Work and his deck were the only times he could find peace. He continued to varnish the deck his eyes trailed up to Jerry's abdomen, the sun was hot and already brought sweat out on Jerry's body. The beads of sweat rolled down his pectorals and abdominals as if he was coated in Thompson's Water Seal. Every strong swing of Jerry's hammer reverberated in Tom, who bit his lip as he swashed varnish over the hard wood as if it was his tongue against Jerry's masonry.

            “There, that should do it neighbor.” Jerry began to descend the ladder as Tom pulled the varnish bucket into his lap to conceal his pained erection that strained against his khaki shorts. “Anything else?” Jerry picked up his shirt but refrained to put it on.

“No I'm good thanks Jear.” Tom couldn't bear to look up at Jerry, his piercing accountants glare would unlock the lust of Tom's estate.

“Care to come over tonight around ten or so? I got the forms from your tax refund and some other documents for you to look over. It'll be a great night for you to try out my deck.”

Tom felt his heart and groin pang as one lost in the desert pangs for water. “Yeah I'll be there Jerry.” Jerry smiled and waved and made his way out as Tom watched his firm khaki covered cheeks sashay away.

            Tom went and made dinner for his kids. His daughter was about to start college soon and his sons would be in high school. As much she dreams about having some space, he can't imagine how lonely Jerry must feel. After dinner he put his boys to bed and told his daughter he'd be back after he looked over some paperwork with Jerry.

            Tom arrived promptly at ten o'clock as asked with a six pack of Heineken and walked through the backyard gate to Jerry's deck. Jerry was already sitting out on the deck with citronella candles lit to ward away insects. “Ah, Tom I got the papers inside, lets enjoy the night first.” Jerry smiled and took one of the drinks from Tom.

            “I agree it’s too nice to worry about finances at the moment.” Tom sat in the chair beside his friend as they began to drink and shoot the breeze about the economy, sales reports, teenaged daughter drama, and deck sealant. Time flew by and they had forgotten about the retirement and nest egg paperwork and Tom's rather nice tax return sum. “Tom it must be nice having the kids around. It’s awfully lonely here without Ellie here. Good thing I have a lot of projects to keep me busy, but I'll admit it sometimes isn’t enough.” Jerry looked down at his recently varnished deck as Tom gently patted his shoulder.

“It can be a little too much at times, but I am glad I have this time to spend with them. Though Jerry if you ever get too lonely you can come out on the deck with me.” Tome smiled at him as he stood up with his friend. “I'll even let you use the new Kobalt sander I bought.”

Jerry smirked and stood close to Tom his body felt tight and warm. Jerry felt more than just the kinship one finds when wood working with a friend. Jerry went to speak, but found Tom's lips pressed firmly against them instead.

            Tom and Jerry laid down onto the smooth well sanded flooring that used wood pegs instead of nails to keep it together. Jerry pulled off Tom's shirt as her felt tom at his belt, fumbling with the buckle. Though like a well-oiled lathe the two slowly and skill fully stripped away each other’s clothing.

Tom blushed as he looked down at Jerry, his thighs were just as sculpted as his chest, Jerry went to the gym every other day. Tom's eyes, however, were entranced by the thick dowel rod of acacia hardwood that sprung up like the American flag pole attached to Tom's house. Tom leaned down and took Jerry's member into his mouth, his tongue following the curvature of his shaft as one follows the grain of the wood when sanding.  Jerry bit his lip and arched his back, the feeling was more stimulating than trying to figure out a tax deductible for a high income tax bracket. His loins ached as Tom continued to devour him like a ravenous beaver tackling a towering oak. Tom pulled back from his cock slowly and sat down in front of Jerry. Jerry moved forward and pressed his cock against Tom's and began to stroke them both together. The two men moaned softly the aroma of well-polished hardwood and citronella mixed with the scent of carnal lust. The two men tensed as they felt each other edged close, like their fence, to their orgasm. They both came hard like an impact driver piercing sheet rock, their thick hot seed coating their stomachs like a dark maple wood stain.

            Tom parted ways with Jerry after getting clean in Jerry's new high efficiency shower he had purchased from Lowe's. The bond between them grew, much like the bond between a well sanded birch plank and a high quality lacquer.


End file.
